Tom's Birthday Presant
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Talking to Severus , Tom Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort gets a surprise visit
1. Chapter 1

Tom's Birthday Presant

I do not own this story or the charators, Ms. J.K Rollings does, i'M JUST BOROWING!

This is just something I thought up as I was half asleep. So I desided To wright it for Tom's Birthday.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" Lord Vorldemort looked at his left hand man who was currently the only other person in the room with him.<p>

"Ah, yes my Lord?" Severus Snape replied hesitantly.

"Call me Tom, I just want to talk to you. Have a seat." Voldemort walked over to the fire place and sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Severus to take a seat as well.

"What is it you wanted to talk about my Lor-" Voldemort glared at the greasy haired man who quickly reversed what he was saying, "Ah, Tom?" Vol- I mean Tom – smiled – which was rather disturbing considering he still glamoured himself to look snake faced and everything even though Severus himself had created a potion that had restored his looks shortly after his rebirth.

Tom suddenly became serious again, "I want to talk to you about the war."

"What about it?"

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing?" Severus sat back stunned but did not speak, so Tom just continued on. "I mean, I've killed so many magical people, how can this really be good for the wizarding world? Killing Muggles is one thing, they have no use in the world, but magical folk, even those reched Mudbloods must have some purpose. Why else would Lady Magic grant them with the gift of magic?

"Not only that, but even my vendetta with Potter. He's 16, not even legal age, and yet I've been trying to kill him for around 14 years. Why? What's the point? Really? If neither of us had heard the prophesy I wouldn't have marked him, then there wouldn't even _be _a boy who lived. Then maybe I'd be ruler of the world by now.

"You know what I'm talking about Severus?"

Severus stared at the man in front of him in shock, "Are you alright… Ah, Tom? I've never heard you talk like this before."

Tom's eyes widened, "I-I-I don't know. Wait, are you laughing?"

"Ah… no? Why?"

"I hear laughing. Wait…" He paused and closed his eyes. "Potter! What the hell are you doing?"

('V')

(^.^)

(u.u)*

Voldemort glared at the bane of his existence, who was sitting in his mind scape, laughing.

"What did you do?" He hissed angerly.

"I found a spell, that causes a person to feel – and express – the feelings that the caster picks. I chose doubt hoping that you would really see what you are doing."

"Why are you in my mind then?"

"Mainly, I wanted to see the expression of the follower that you chose to bear your soul to. And I'm I glad I did. I don't think I've ever seen Snape so shocked as when you told him to call you Tom.

"But beyond that, it was rather interest to listen to your views when you start to doubt yourself. They are very like my own views. "

"Why would you want me to win?"

"Well, I don't think magical children should be raised by Muggles, there's too much danger for them. Also, Muggles shouldn't be trusted with the knowledge of magic. They don't understand it, which causes them to distrust it, and the people who weld it."

Voldemort nodded, "And what would you suggest?"

"Separation , not elimination." Voldemort raised an eyebrow, so Harry elaborated, "Keep the magical world totally separate from the Muggle world, Muggleborns should be brought into the magical world right away, and not being allowed to return after schooling, meaning that they would have to be able to get good paying jobs in this world, not just purebloods.

"We need the new blood from the Muggleborns in order to keep the bloodlines strong. Otherwise, we're going to find that there's going to be a _lot_ more Squibs then there are even now."

"Hmmm… Interesting suggestions. If I work for those goals would you join me then?"

Harry thought about it for a minute before answering, "You know what? I think I might. Dumbledore hasn't don't much for me but keep secrets and deliberately put my life on the line. You've at least never lied to me. Join you or die. Those were my options, it was my stubbornness and luck that's kept me alive so far. Would you do me a favour though?"

"If it's not too difficult I don't see why not."

"Well it's four things really."

"Let's hear them."

"Give Pettegrew to the Ministry, let me kill that psycho bitch Lastrange, don't mark me and tell me how is it that you look like a twenty year old Tom Riddle."

Voldemort shrugged, "Pettegrew is annoying, there's no harm in getting rid of him. Bella was even starting to freak me out with how insane she is, I guess you can kill her. As for marking you, why would I mark my equal?"

"And your looks?"

"I have the best Potions Master of the age as my left hand man. Why would I keep the scaly look when I look so much better like this?"

Harry laughed, "Well I've got to go, guess I'll talk to you later then." With that Harry left the mind scape.

* * *

><p>I may continue... probibly not though<p> 


	2. I'm Sorry!

My laptop has crashed, this means that all my stories have disapeared.

I hope I can get my files back, and therefore continue my stories, but in the mean time, all my stories are on hiatus until further notice.

I appologize to all my readers... though I feel worse for myself at the moment... I had over a hundred stories on that thing...

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
